The invention relates to a stand having legs formed by rods and having also a mounting plate to which instruments can be fastened.
The construction of such stands is known. Stands for instruments, especially geodetic instruments, must be very stable. This puts great demands on the connections of the individual legs. Especially critical are the connections of the stand legs with the leg ferrules, or caps, which are fastened to the mounting plate so that they pivot.
In common commercially available stands, the leg rods are fastened in the leg caps with screws, wedges, segments, or a combination of such.
These types of connections have the disadvantage that from time to time they must be retightened, since a change, such as a shrinking of the usually wooden legs, can lead to play. If the connections are not timely retightened, erroneous measurements can result.
It is an object of the invention to improve the fastening of the leg rods of an instrument stand in the leg caps in such a manner that the functional security of the stand is at all times assured without later retightening of the connection elements.